Potions Are Funny Things
by followmedown97
Summary: Draco has been turned into a girl by potion that he and Harry made by accident. Dumbledore enrols him into Hogwarts as a girl while they look for a cure. Only problem? He has been put into Gryffindor, and Harry seems to want to get to know him. Drarry, Ron/Hermione. Maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Potions are Funny Things**_

_'This is all his fault, bloody Potter. I bet he did this on purpose.'_ I thought, sneering at myself in the mirror.

Long, curly blond hair framed the now softened features of my face. The hair wasn't really what bother me, at least not _that _much. No, what really bothered me was the fact that I now had breasts. I glared at them, willing them to disappear. Bloody boobs, bloody Potter, bloody potions class.

I had woken up, not ten minutes ago to Madam Pomfrey scolding another student. Ever since then I had been glaring at my reflection and thinking back to potions…

**Flashback:**

_"Today you will all be making a simple Loosen Up potion, should be no problem right? Right, okay, now I shall pair you up with someone from the other house." Slughorn said, looking incredibly, and almost infuriatingly cheery._

_"Malfoy and Potter. Weasley and Blaise. Longbottom and Parkenson. Grandger and..." The list went on, but I was already focused on Potter walking over to me slowly, and running a hand through his unruly raven hair._

_"Potter." I greeted, since the war was said and done, I really hadn't felt the need to keep up that silly facade of hate and loathing._

_"Malfoy." He greeted back, smiling. Why was he smiling? I honestly do not know._

_"I'll go get the ingredients, you can set up the table, okay?" I said, not really waiting for his reply as I moved toward the back to get the ingredients needed._

_When I had come back with all of the ingredients, Potter had actually managed to set up the table correctly._

_"Is it just me," I started, he turned around, slightly startled. "or have you become better at setting up the table with Slughorn as potions master?" He chuckled, shrugging._

_"I guess it's because I can finally focus on it. Not only was there the pressure of saving the world, but Snape, breathing down my neck to correct every mistake I make!" He smiled again. "Well, shall we get started?" I nodded, setting the ingredients down on the table gently, and pushing away all thoughts of the late professor._

_The rest of the class had gone fairly well, we had finished the potion with no explosions of any sort, though I can't say the same for Finniguns and Longbottoms groups._

_"Alright, now I have been around to look at all of your potions, and from what I can tell they are all harmless and correct." He paused, looking briefly and Finnigun and Longbottom. "Now I would like you all to choose one person to test the potion."_

_Potter looked at me. "I, uh. I guess I will do it." He slowly poured the potion into a vial, hesitating, he just stared at it._

_"Oh come on Potter, it's not going to kill you." I muttered, grabbing the potion from his hands and drank it. "See? No harm done."_

_Potter sighed. He seemed relived. "That's good."_

_"Why do you look relived Potter? What did you do?" He blushed._

_"I didn't do anything." I sighed before I shrugged my shoulders._

_"Whatever then." Then class was dismissed._

_I had just started to pack my materials back into my bag, when a white hot pain pierced through my body, I groaned, hunching forward._

_"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy are you alright?" I heard Professor Slughorn ask, his voice laced with concern._

_I couldn't respond, I tried, but all that came out was a loud groan. I clutched the table top, squeezing my eyes shut, and hunching further into myself._

_"Mr. Potter, since you are still here, please go get Madam Pomfrey!" Slughorn ordered, and I felt a light touch on my back as Slughorn started whispering to me._

_"Y-yes sir." I heard Potter mumble, and then my whole world stopped, everything just faded._

_"Mr. Malfoy!" I faintly heard, but nothing really mattered, the pain was gone._

**End Flashback**

* * *

_**Not a lot was changed here, but there are some differences... Anyway, I am going to go work on the other chapters now.**_

_**~FMD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, so there were some parts of this one that didn't sit well with me either, so henceforth, is being changed slightly. I hope you guys like this better.  
**_

**Potions Are Funny Things**

**Chapter 2**

I groaned, playing with the ends of my hair. Dumbledore had 'temporally' put me into Gryffindor. I was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Barely anyone had come down to breakfast yet, but since I had woken up early in the infirmary, I had gone to see Headmaster Dumbledore to explain my dilemma, he had chuckled, gave me a new name (oddly enough it was Lily. Wasn't that Potter's mother's name?), told me I was going to be in Gryffindor, then sent me to breakfast.

The few Gryffindor that were here stared at me, having never seen me before. Dumbledore had also told me to try to be myself as much as possible, so the old man knew I had be acting the whole time? That's great, I couldn't help but wonder who else knew I hid behind a mask, so to speak.

I sighed, playing with the food that was on my plate. "Who's that?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and I tried to ignore it, that voice would only cause me problems.

"I don't know." Came a female voice, she sounded almost as confused as the first.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Came what was undoubtedly a Weasley's voice. I sighed, moving my hand to rub my eyes. I was exhausted.

"Ron! She can hear us you know." Came the females voice. Granger, I mentally supplied for myself.

I sighed once more, looking up at them. They smiled weakly.

"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side and putting on a small smile.

Potters face went red. "Oh, uh... Um..." Granger rolled her eyes, though looked slightly concerned.

"Well, we hadn't seen you here before, are you new?" I looked at her, smiled still in place.

"Yes, I just arrived this morning." Hermione smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, though you can call me Hermione." I nodded, and she gestured to Potter and Weasley. "The red head idiot," Ron yelled a 'hey!' but she just went on. "is Ron, and the one staring into space is Harry." She looked nervously at him. Just why was Potter staring at me?

"My name is Lily Molloy, it's lovely to meet you." I smiled, looking at Weasley, then Granger, then Potter, who was still staring at me. "I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" He seemed to snap out of it.

"Uh, no! It's just that, well you look like someone I know." He mumbled. I nodded slowly, though inwardly I panicked, he didn't know it was me did he?

"O-okay then. Wont you all talk a seat? I mean, it must make it rather difficult to eat while standing."

They nodded, quickly taking a seat. Hermione sat next to Ron a crossed from me, and Harry had sat next to me.

"Hermione was is?" She nodded, "I was wondering if you could show me to the Gryffindor girls dormitories later." She nodded.

"Yeah, I would be delighted to, though the only bed open is in my dorm, so I guess you and I are going to be roommates."

"I'm glad that I share a dorm with you then." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll show you there later. Oh that's right! You need the password anyway." I nodded again.

Harry cut in. "So where are you from?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"London, why?" He smiled.

"Just curious as to why you're just coming here now." I nodded, it was a valid question to ask.

"I received lessons at home, but my mother hasn't been well, and asked Headmaster Dumbledore if I would be able to come here to continue my lessons."

"So what did you do during the war?"

"Harry! Why would you ask that?" Hermione asked, shocked that Harry had said such a thing.

"Um, no Hermione, it's fine." I looked back over at Harry. "I was in hiding with my cousins." He nodded.

"I have another question," He paused, causing me to tilt my head in curiosity. "Are you, by any chance, related to one Draco Malfoy?" I blinked. I suppose I couldn't outright deny it, even as a girl I still have distinctive Malfoy traits.

"Uh, yeah. Draco's my cousin."

"You are related to that git? But you are so much nicer." In my head I growled. I was only mean because Harry bloody freaking Potter had refused my friendship in first year.

"Really? Is he that bad here? He was always so nice to me." I was so going to get hell for this, but I honestly didn't care anymore, it was time for some change.

"Ron, you shouldn't insult him like that in front of her, she is his family." I laughed, catching them off guard.

"Honestly Hermione? I think I would rather he did it in front of me, rather than behind my back." Hermione nodded.

"I suppose so." Wait, Potter was being awfully quiet.

I looked over at him, his face unreadable. "So, have you got any other questions for me?" His eyes focused and he looked at me before shaking his head slightly. "Alright then."

"Oh, just one thing Lilly, no one has seen Malfoy for months." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah? Draco is at home. Narcissa was worried about him, so he is under constant watch at home." They looked worriedly at Harry for a moment. "He's in good hands, she wont let anything happen to him while she's alive."

"That's good to hear, have you seen him?" I shook my head.

"No, I've been to busy. Though, again, he's in good hands." I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned.

"Oh hello Professor McGonagall." I smiled up at her.

"Miss Molloy." She greeted me, handing me a piece of paper. "You lessons." She smiled slightly when she notice who I was sitting. Of course she knew, every teacher probably knew.

"Thank you Professor." I nodded, smiling at her.

"Breakfast will be over soon, I suggest you all hurry off to class." We all nodded before she walked away.

"What's your first class?" Hermione asked. I shrugged, looking down at the parchment.

"Muggle Studies?" I asked Hermione, she smiled at me.

"Me too! Ron and Harry both have a free period though, so I imagine they will be practicing for Quidditch." Harry and Ron both stood up, stretching slightly as they did.

"Hey Harry?" He looked over at me. "Are you alright?"

He nodded at me, though I could tell he wasn't. "I know you just met me, but you can talk to me about it, if you want." I smiled up at him as he nodded.

He smiled back. "Alright." Turning away and walking out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione were looking at me. "What?"

"Must be a Malfoy family thing." Ron said before he followed after Harry. What? What on earth did that mean?

_**I hope you liked this better than the first, I think it flows better at least.**_

_**-FMD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there, I know this is nothing new, but I decided I didn't like the flow of this chapter all that much, so I am going to revise it a little.  
**_

**Potions Are Funny Things**

**Chapter 3**

"What did he mean by 'It must be a Malfoy thing', Hermione?" I asked, as we walked to Muggle Studies.

She smiled at me. "Well, I can't actually tell you, but it has to do with Draco Malfoy." I rolled my eyes.

"What does it have to do with him?" Gosh, it really felt weird to talk about myself like that.

"Well, Harry and Malfoy have a connection of sorts. They have been 'enemies' since first year, which might be Harry's fault because he had turned down Malfoy's friendship, but Malfoy had gone about trying to be Harry's friend all wrong." I sighed, I knew all of this or course, but 'Lily' didn't. She looked at me when I sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know, boys right? Anyway, Malfoy started to do anything to make Harry's life a living hell, therefore, they were around each other a lot. Harry doesn't really dislike Malfoy, he just thinks he can be a prat sometimes." I tilted my head to the side.

"He doesn't hate Draco?" She smiled at me.

"Not at all. I believe he would be friends with Malfoy now if he were still here, or if he hadn't been avoiding Harry all year." I blushed a little, remembering why I had been avoiding him all year. Harry had made my body feel funny, ever since he spoke at mine and my mothers trial.

"That's nice, maybe I'll tell Draco, he'd be thrilled." Hermione smiled for a moment, then scrunched her eyebrows together.

"When do you think Malfoy will be coming back?" I looked away for a moment, realizing that I didn't even know _if _the potion could be reversed.

"Honestly?" I paused, sighing a little. "Nobody knows." I looked back at Hermione, she looked sad, her eyes settled on the floor as we walked into the classroom.

"Do you mind if I call him 'Draco'?" I smiled a little.

"Sure, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He always said he looked up to the mighty brains of Hermione Granger." I chuckled, because I did, she was, after all, the brightest witch of our age.

"Really? That's surprising." I nodded.

"He really admired you, even from first year with the Wingardian Leviosa." She smiled at me.

"Who knew he admired me, that's kind of sweet." I laughed.

"Oh, he's the sweetest. He could never hurt a fly, his father called it cowardice, but it's not. He cares too much, his heart is like, I don't know, four times the size it should be." We laughed.

"Oh really? You'd never know here at Hogwarts." We laughed some more, the other students that were entering looked at us questioningly.

"Yeah, he never was one to show how he really felt." I smiled, though on the inside I was angry, angry with myself, angry with my father. It was his fault I was like that. I was just like him, his perfect son. He had been training me all my life to be a Death Eater.

I scowled at the desk in front of me.

"Hey Lily? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at her, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, just thinking," She tilted her head, as if urging me to continue. "I was just thinking about Draco is all." She smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure he's going to be just fine, and will be back before you know it." I smiled sadly back at her, oh if she knew the truth, she might not be saying such things.

"Yeah." Hermione patted my shoulder, and she was beginning to say some more reassurances before our new Muggle Studies teacher entered the class, greeting up politely as she made her way to the front of the class.

Looking at her, I shuddered as I remembered watching the last muggle studies teacher be eaten, almost in slow motion, by good old snake face Voldemort. It was a horrible memory that I wish I didn't have.

I could feel Hermione shoot me a questioning glace, before she turned her attention to the teacher.

**At Lunch**

After Muggle Studies, Hermione and I met up with Ron and Harry to go to the rest of our classes, which were okay. Harry had been trying repeatedly to ask, or tell me something, though he had never really gotten the chance.

I sighed, placing my chin on my arms that rest on the Gryffindor table. The trio had gone up to the Gryffindor Tower for something. I stared at the old wooden table underneath my arms.

What was I doing? Befriending the bloody 'Golden Trio'._ 'If my father could see me now, I'm sure he'd be so bloody proud.' _I thought, sarcastically. I groaned, hiding my face within the folds of my arms; my father was the _last _person I wanted to think about.

"What's wrong Lily?" I heard from behind me. I turned around, slowly opening my eyes.

"Oh hey Harry. Done already?" He sat next to me, concern clearly written on his face.

"You didn't answer my question." I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"I asked if anything was wrong." His gaze locked with mine, his emerald eyes looking stunning as ever. I had never seen this concerned directed at me.

"Mm. No, nothing." I gave him a small smile. "I'm just tired is all." He didn't look convinced.

"Look-"

"Hey there guys. What did we miss?" Ron asked as he approached the table.

I tuned to face him, smile still on my face. "Nothing much. How many classes do we have left today?" Ron chuckled.

"Tired huh?" I nodded. "I think we only have, like, what? Two more?" Hermione nodded as they sat across from us.

I heard Harry sigh softly from beside me, I glanced at him as he ran a hand through his hair for a moment before joining in the conversation. Why was he so concerned?

I sighed, opting to just let it go and rejoined the conversation.

_**Yeah, I like the flow of this much better, what do you guys think?  
**_

_**~FMD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go, another chapter for you guys.**_

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day had gone by pretty uneventful, Harry had tried to talk to me alone a few times, but had never really gotten to.

I sighed, resting my head on the arm of the red couch in the common room. I couldn't sleep, and coming into the common room had always helped me before, why should it be any different now, in the Gryffindor common room?

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I lie there.

I heard footsteps from behind me, trying to decide whether I should pretend to be asleep or not. The person sighed, and I heard the steps move around the couch and stop in front of me.

"Lily, I know you're not asleep." Harry, of course. I slowly opened my eyes to see his green ones looking at me intently.

"Do you ever sleep?" I mumbled, slowly moving to sit up. He smiled at me, it was weak, but amused.

"Nightmares never leave." I nodded.

"I understand that."

"We need to talk." I sighed, scowling at the floor. "Lily, look at me." I moved my gaze up, scowl slowly melting in the deep emerald pools.

"What?" I breathed.

"Are you alright?" My brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Earlier today, you looked rather depressed. I'd seen that look on Draco a few times and I'd never liked it. So please, tell me if there is anything I can do." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Really Harry, it's nothing." He placed a hand on my knee, and I felt my breath hitch.

"You could tell me you know. I could help." I laughed.

"You and your hero complex." He chuckled before staring at me, looking me in the eyes. "What?" He shook his head.

"Tell me." He said gently. I sighed.

"Earlier, I was uh, just thinking about my d-Uncle Lucius," I managed, trying not to slip up. Harry nodded. "I, uh... D-Draco wasn't always like you guys say he was, he was the sweetest little boy, he hadn't had a mean bone in his body." I paused again, looking down at my hands.

Harry grabbed my left hand gently, giving it a soft squeeze.

I took in a deep breath. "When I -we- were five, Lucius took him aside... Harry, he crucio'd a five-year-old." I could feel the tears sliding down my face as the memories flooded back, being alone with him in the darkness of the cellar, the excruciating pain of the curse, all of it, it all came flooding back.

"Lily? Lily, are you alright?" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, I then realized that I had curled myself into a ball, rocking myself back and forth.

I nodded, uncurling and wiping my eyes. I sniffed, "Yeah, I-...I'm fine." He didn't look convinced, but said nothing, instead he pulled me into a gentle hug, it made me feel warm and safe. I snuggled in closer, breathing in his sent. Harry smelt like broom wax and tactical tart. I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

**Saturday Morning**

"Sh, Ron, don't wake them." A voice said from above me.

"But Hermione, I don't want them to miss breakfast." Came an urgent whisper. I groaned, snuggling in closer to the warmth that surrounded me.

"Sh, Ron! I think she's waking up, see what you've done?" I slowly cracked open my eyes, Ron and Hermione were standing over me.

"Uh, hey guys." I mumbled, shifting slightly, moving to get up.

I heard a moan and, what I now recognized as arms, pulled me tighter to them. My eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder. Harry lay behind my, his glasses slightly skewed from sleeping with them on, lips parted slightly, and hair messier than usual.

"Harry?" I whispered, shaking him slightly. He moan again, pulling me even closer.

Ron chuckled, "I think he likes you!" Hermione nudged him, gesturing for him to be quiet.

"Ron and I are going to breakfast, everyone else has gone too, it's Saturday so there are no classes, so don't rush yourselves okay?" I nodded slightly, and she nodded back, dragging Ron out of the room.

I looked back over at Harry, he looked so peaceful when he slept. I sighed, shifting to where I was facing him.

"Harry." I mumbled, poking his chest. His chest was firm, and muscular, but lean. I blushed slightly, he had a nice chest, and face. I groaned, he was doing it again, making my body feel funny.

"Harry." I said, raising my voice slightly. "Harry wake up." I poked his nose. He groaned again before slowly opening his soft emerald eyes.

"Hey Lily." He murmured, a smile appearing on his lips. I smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Hey Harry." He grinned, moving his hand that wasn't under me to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?" I shrugged.

"Breakfast time?" I offered.

"'M not hungry, you?" I shook my head. "Good, that means we could stay here a little longer." I smiled again at his almost sheepishly shy look.

"Yeah." I agreed, burying my head into his chest. He chuckled, his chest vibrating with it.

"How did you sleep?" I sighed.

"Really well actually, I think that that's the best I've slept in a long time." I felt him nod.

"Yeah, me too." We stayed there in comfortable silence for a while. After a while, I pulled away slightly.

"So what now?" He shrugged, and we moved to sit up.

"I don't know, pretty much anything we want." He pulled me into his lap, hugging me close to his body. I blushed, why did this have to feel so good?

I turned my head to face his. "So, what do you want to do?" His lips quirked slightly, as he leaned his head in closer to mine.

Then the portrait hole burst open. "Have you seen my- Oh... Sorry." Longbottom stammered upon seeing us.

Harry sighed, and I moved out of his lap, my face burning. "It's alright, what were you looking for?" Neville blinked for a moment.

"I, uh... I was looking for my book, Luna wanted to read it..." Harry nodded for a moment, before pointing over to a table by the window. "Ah, thanks mate." He said after he grabbed it, then hurried out of the common room.

I chuckled. "What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny." I looked over at him. His eyes began to look mischievous. "What?"

"Oh, you though that was funny huh?" He crept closer to me.

"What are you doing?" He smirked.

"I'm going to tickled you." Then he lunged, straddling me to the couch, his fingers lightly tickling my sides.

I gasped, trying desperately trying to hold in the laughter, though it was coming out in giggles.

"H-Harry, P-please!" I started, barely being able to hold it in. "S-S-Stop!" Harry was laughing now, his fingers stilling their movements.

"Still think its funny?" I nodded, taking in breath, my face was probably red, though a smile was still on my face. "Oh really?" His fingers then restarted their assault on my sides.

"N-no! H-Harry!" I gasped again, pushing at him through my fits of laughter. "O-okay! O-okay! I g-give!" He stopped. "I don't think it was funny anymore." I panted, holding my aching sides.

He smirked triumphantly. "I knew you would see things my way."

I shook my head at him. "Yeah sure."

We sat there for a few more moments, just staring at each other.

"Um, Harry?" He raised his eye brows questioningly, "Would you please get off of me? You're heavy." I teased, but he got off anyway.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"It's alright." Silence fell upon us again. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I looked down at my lap. I'd never been like this with anyone... I'd had no real... Friends.

I looked over at him. "Hey Harry?" He hummed in response. "Are we friends?" He looked at me then, his face showing his confusion.

"Yeah, why?" I took in a breath.

"I... I've never had any real friends..." I looked back down at my hands, my long hair falling in front of my face like a curtain.

I felt him shift closer to me. "Well, now you do." He spoke, lifting my head up to meet his. I nodded, smiling.

"Uh, let's go change. I have an idea." He tilted his head slightly. "It's a surprise." He just smiled, and we went to go change.

* * *

_**Sorry about leaving it there, but I wanted to save that part for later!  
**_

_**I hope you guys/girls all liked Harry tickling 'Lily'!  
**_

_**-FMD  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay! My computers broken, so I've been using the ones at school when I don't have work, so updating might take me longer than usual, sorry, I know I uses excuses a lot, but while I wait for the stuff for my computer, this will have to work.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I looked at myself in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in my light blue silk turtle-neck, and navy blue jeans. I sighed, staring at my chest, trying to will myself back into a boy.

I soon gave up, choosing to flee back to the common room to see if Harry was finished yet.

When I got down the stairs, Harry was sitting on one of the red arm chair by the fair, staring at it intensely. He was wearing a muggle band tee-shirt and some faded blue jeans.

"Hey there." I chuckled as his eyes quickly left the fire to glance at me. "Miss me?" He smiled, then looked me up and down, making me shift self-consciously.

"Of course," He paused, standing up. "Now may I ask where we are going?" I shook my head.

"Nope, It's still a surprise. Come on, let's go." I said, smiling secretively as I made my way to the portrait hole.

As we stepped out, we almost literally ran into Ron and Hermione. Hermione chuckled.

"We were just coming to check on you guys, since you missed breakfast. Where are you going?" I smiled.

"It's apparently a secret." Harry grumbled.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure it's nothing bad, right Lily?" I nodded.

"It's a place I, uh, have wanted to go since I got here, Draco used to tell me about it all of the time." Hermione gave me a calculating look before giving a brief nod.

"Well you two better be off then, see ya mate." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, lets go." I grabbed Harry's hand, nodding to Ron and Hermione as they went into the portrait hole.

Harry laughed as we walked. "So do I get to know now?" I shook my head as I led him through the halls. "Hey Lily?" I turned to him, and he kissed my cheek. "I think this is the most fun I've had at Hogwarts since the war, thank you." I blushed, stopping. No one had ever said something like that to me, I'd never been the reason someone was having fun, well, besides Pansy of course.

"Lily? Are you alright." I blinked.

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I looked around. "Hey, we're almost there, it's just up those stairs." He looked around too.

"I've never been to this part of the castle before." I nodded.

"Not many people have, it's abandoned." I explained, starting up the steps. "It's really great up there, like the view is amazing," I paused, looking over at his slightly puzzled expression. "Or so I hear that is." I chuckled, I really needed to stop slipping up like that.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I turned to him. "Close your eyes please."

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Just do it." I said softly, and he gave a slight nod before his emerald eyes were covered by his lids.

I smiled, opening the door that rested behind me, and pushing it open. I moved behind Harry, guiding him into the center of the room. We were standing in the middle of a room with two glass walls and an enchanted ceiling. It was like a small flat, a small hallway leading to a bedroom in the far left corner. There was a sofa in front of a fairly large fair place next to the entryway.

"You can open them now." Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in the beautiful view. The tower overlooked the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest.

"Wow, this is great!" He looked over at me, and I smiled. "How did Draco find this?" I shrugged.

"He's taken to wandering Hogwarts after curfew. He told me he got lost in thought once, and ended up here." He laughed.

"Well this is fantastic!" He walked over to the one of the window-walls, his face holding complete awe.

I walked over to the maroon sofa, plopping down I stared at the forever burning fire. I had enchanted it months ago, so I never had to worry about relighting it... That, and it got rather chilly in this room without a fire.

"Hey Lily?" I looked over my shoulder at him. He was making his way over to me, and plopped down next to me on the sofa.

"Yeah Harry?" He stared at the ground.

"Will he be mad if he knew you brought me here?" I didn't respond. I moved from the couch, crouching in front of him, slowly lifting his chin with my hand, so I could look into his eyes.

"No, he wont be mad, Harry. D-Draco has gotten over that silly rivalry, he's been over it for a while, but he has been so afraid of being rejected again, he didn't show it. I think he would be glad I brought you here, to share this place." I gave one swift nod at him before going back to my seat next to him.

He sighed, it sounded as though he were relieved.

"What's that for?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just," He paused, looking over at me. "I finally learn that he doesn't hate me still, and he's not here for me to tell him the same, so we could start over." I chuckled.

"He'll be delighted when he gets back." He smiled sadly.

"If he gets back." He sighed again. "He's not here because of me, I just can't make a potion right, even without the constant nagging of Snape." I sighed.

"Harry, listen to me, even if he doesn't come back to school, he's not gone! You will see him again," _'You can't promise that Draco.'_ My brain told me. Suddenly, and idea stuck me. "Why don't you send him a letter? I'd be delighted to help." He smiled at me.

"That's not a bad idea." I scoffed.

"Well of course! It came from me, I never have bad ideas." He chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it." I nodded.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I rushed off to the hallway before he could respond.

When I reached the bed room, I went to the bed-side table, grabbing a quill and some parchment, I rushed back to the 'living room'.

"Let's get started." I grinned, placing the supplied on the coffee table.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**-FMD**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, sorry for the delay, I technically wrote this chapter already, but it didn't save and I lost it, since then I have been kind of putting off rewriting it, I was a little mad. Though today seemed like the perfect time to come and try again, so here we go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

I stared blankly down at the parchment for a moment, before looking up at Harry.**  
**

"Alright, let's begin, shall we?" Harry nodded, but stayed put on the couch. I tilted my head at him. "Are you just going to sit there?" He nodded, and I sighed.

"I have no idea what to say to him, and I figured that, since you knew, uh, know him better, that maybe you could write it for me." I raised a brow at him, but nodded anyway.

"I suppose that is a good idea, alright, is there any specific direction you want this letter to go? Is it just an apology?" He shook his head.

"No, well, yes, but I want to propose a truce to him." I nodded.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I picked up the quill, giving it a quick dip in the ink bottle, and began writing.

_'Dear Malfoy' _I sighed, balling it up and tossing it over my shoulder. I heard a small chuckled come from Harry, and I shot him a scowl before returning to the parchment. It's a good thing I brought a fairly large stack of parchment.

_'Draco,'_ I sighed, balling that up as well, ignoring the chuckle that followed the balling of the parchment.

_'D. Malfoy,_

_I would like to formally apop-'_ I scowled at it, balling it up as well.

"If you're going to do that every time, we're not going to get anywhere." I glanced up at him.

"Yeah? You're not the one writing this bloody thing, it's harder than it looks." He chuckled again, but I blocked it out, looking back down at the parchment.

_'Draco L. Malfoy,_

_I am deeply sorry you being the reason you are not here. I would like to apologize, and request a truce  
between us. I have realized that we are both too old for this petty rivalry, and I would like to put it  
behind us. I would like to be your friend, if I may. I sincerely hope you accept this, and write me soon._

_Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter'_ I scanned over the parchment once, before heaving a sigh and balling this up too.

"What was wrong with that one? You looked finished." I shook my head.

"It sounded nothing like what you would say." I mumbled as I began to write again.

With a few more trial and errors, I finally got it somewhat perfect.

_'Draco L. Malfoy,_

_I know we have never gotten along all that well, but I would like to sincerely apologize. I hope you are  
fairing well, and that you will be better to come back to Hogwarts before the end of the year. This may  
confuse you, but I would like to ask the possibility of a truce between us. I am tired of the fighting, and  
I have grown enough to see that you are not the same elven-year-old git that I met on the train. I  
sincerely hope you accept this truce I have proposed, because I would like to be your friend._

_Yours truly  
~Harry J. Potter'_

I sighed, as I gazed down at it with a small smile, stretching my arms out in front of me.

"Finished?" I nodded, handing him the parchment.

"Finished." I smiled at him, before looking at the mess around me. "Geez, did I really go through that much parchment?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I was fairly amazed, you didn't seem to notice the mountain building around you." I blinked up at him indignantly.

"It's not a mountain! I didn't use _that _much paper!" He laughed.

"Sure." His eyes scanned over the paper and rolling it up, handing it back to me. "This is better than anything I could have come up with, I probably would have ended up insulting him." I chuckled, taking the parchment and putting it in my pocket for later.

"Yeah, _that _would have ended well." We laughed together for a moment.

Harry cast a quick glance out the window. "Hey Lily?" I looked over to him from the mess of paper that I was trying to clean up.

"Yup?" He looked over at me, smiling.

"I really enjoy spending time with you." I blushed as he beamed at me. He looked utterly gorgeous when he smiled like that.

"I-I really enjoy spending time with you too." I gave him a small smile, moving to stand from my place on the floor. "We should probably go now, it's about lunch time, and we skipped breakfast." He nodded, and as if to agree with my statement, his stomach gave off a loud growl. I chuckled, grabbing his hand as his face flushed.

"I guess I am really hungry." I smiled.

"Then why don't we get going." He chuckled, giving a small nod as I pulled him out the door and towards the Great Hall.

As we walked, we talked about nothing, and everything, I was so lost in the enjoyment of the conversation, I didn't notice Harry's fingers lacing together with mine.

When we entered the Great Hall, only a few people were there, a small group of Slytherins that I recognized as some third years, a hand full of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and a few Gryffindors, including Ron and Hermione.

"There you guys are! Come on, Lunch is just getting started." Ron called to up, waving us over. I noticed Hermione smiling a knowing smile at us, glancing at our hands.

I looked down at our hands, our fingers linked together, and I blushed, slowly letting go as we walked to the table. I didn't notice the look of disappointment that flashed in Harry's vivid green eyes.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Ron and Hermione, sitting down across from them, Harry sitting next to me.

"So, did you guys have _fun_?" I blushed at what Ron was implying.

"Yes, but not that kind of fun, you pervert." Ron chuckled.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Harry asked, as he did, I felt him shift closer to me, his thigh touching mine, and I blushed again. Damn these girly hormones...

* * *

_**What a strange place to end, I know, but just wait, the next chapter should be on it's way soon. I hope you enjoyed this one, have a fantastic day all!  
**_

_**~FMD**_


	7. Authors Note

_**Hey there I just wanted to say that I am going to go through and fix some things. I often do that when I get writers block, it helps. Anyway, it came to my attention that I have made a few mistakes, so I am going to fix those. I really need to double check my writing before I post it, I just kinda, post it. But hey, keep an eye out for the changes, they should be soon.**_

_**Anyway, have a great day!**_

_**~FMD**_


End file.
